Sweet Halloween
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Carmilla y Cosima son vampiros y salen la noche de Halloween a por alguna víctima.


**_ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN_**

 ** _[Banda sonora de "Love Will Have Its Sacrifices" (el amor tendrá sus sacrificios)]_**

Fiesta de Halloween en la Universidad de Silas, no había mejor plan para la fecha, y ambas fueron llamadas no por compañeros o conocidos que las invitaran, sino por el olor a sangre que llegó a sus fosas nasales, y qué mejor que una fiesta para poder aprovecharlo, añadiendo que era de Halloween donde podrían desaparecer varias chicas, incluidos asesinatos y violaciones para las pobres mujeres que iban disfrazadas cada vez con menos tela. Y eso era algo que Carmilla y Cosima no podían controlar.

El deseo por las jóvenes, cada una con su preferencia, eran exquisitas con sus gustos y si no las encontraban así, lo dejaban para otro día. Carmilla, atrevida y felina, amante de las vírgenes, podía diferenciar la pureza de las personas, excitándose cuando la sangre limpia de estas chicas se deslizaba por su garganta dándole más vida. Cosima, seductora y decidida, adoraba a la que provenían del oeste de Europa, y podía olerlas desde la distancia, y es que en Austria esas delicias estaban en sequía. Y ambas coincidieron en que, en esa fiesta en la fraternidad de los Zeta Omega Mu, estaban sus próximas víctimas.

Llegaron con sus mejores vestimentas, a Carmilla le encantaban sus pantalones ajustados de cuero, mientras Cosima prefería los vestidos también ajustados, en esa ocasión también de negro, con unas medias rojo sangre, especiales para la ocasión.

\- Me parece que hoy vamos a triunfar, querida amiga. - empezó a hablar Carmilla mirando a la vampira de gafas. - ¿Por qué llevas las gafas si no las necesitas?

\- Forman parte de mi encanto, he aprendido a lo largo de los años que son un punto fuerte para llevármelas a casa. - Carmilla sonrió engreída antes de acercarse a Cosima y susurrarle cerca de la boca.

\- Quién llegue antes que espere a la otra, hoy tengo ganas de usar la cama de arriba… - guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de pasarle la lengua por los labios haciendo que la de rastas sonriera.

\- Es francesa… - susurró cuando sintió el olor dentro de ella, la excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo, le encantaban las francesas. Se lamió los labios y sus ojos enfocaron a una mujer de Frankestein con pelo alborotado hacia arriba y rubio.

\- Mmmm… aperitivo a la vista. -escuchó a su compañera de caza antes de verla acercarse a una chica vestida de Hermione Granger que había al final de la sala sentada en un sofá comiendo una galleta distraída.

¿Hermione? No le hacía falta ser un vampiro para saber que Carmilla ya había encontrado a su virgen. En cambio la que había en la vista de Cosima le dejaba ver que ya tenía su experiencia nada más que por toda la carne que enseñaba. Y vaya pechos tenía, temblaba nada más de imaginar esa piel entre sus dientes.

\- No hay nada más erótico que una mujer bebiendo vino… Cuando su boca se va tornando roja tras cada sorbo que dan… - Cosima no se andaba con rodeos, la chica de cabello rubio se giró para mirarla, y los ojos de la chica vampiro bajaron hasta su boca, ya algo enrojecida por el color de su bebida. - Y he de decir que tus labios son los más apetecibles que he visto nunca.

\- Una gran línea, - sonrió antes de morderse el labio. - pero no estoy interesada en las mujeres… - Cosima rió suavemente con su lengua entre los dientes y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Al final de la noche intenta decirme esa misma frase otra vez… - estiró su mano hacia la chica. - Soy Cosima. - la chica la agarró y se dispuso a presentarse, pero con agilidad tiró de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo y oler su cuello. -Hueles deliciosa… - su boca se hizo agua con su olor, pasó su nariz por su largo cuello antes de posar sus labios en un tierno beso, notando en ellos el pulso de la chica acelerándose, haciendo que la excitación se apoderara de su cuerpo.

\- Yo soy Delphine… - susurró mirándola a los ojos una vez Cosima se separó.

\- Encantada, Delphine… - se acercó su mano a los labios y la besó también, da igual los siglos que hayan pasado, la manera de cortejar a una mujer de esa forma siempre funcionaba, aunque cada vez fueran más efectivas las frases subidas de tono.

\- Enchantée, Cosima. - el escalofrío que sintió fue inesperado, la miró soltándole la mano y sonriéndole sin perder su postura.

\- Francesa, ¿eh? - hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios antes de dejar a la chica sin aliento. - He oído grandes cosas que pueden hacer las francesas con su boca…

\- Tienes un pelo increíble… - Carmilla acarició un mechón de pelo de su nueva víctima, Laura.

\- Tú… a ti… Ese pantalón de cuero… wow… - se empezó a reír nerviosa intentando mantener la mirada de la chica, pero los ojos de la disfrazada de vampiro le provocaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Carmilla sonrió mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a ella.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, cupcake… No muerdo. - rozó sus labios con los de la chica mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre la oreja de la chica que llevaba el pelo rizado para imitar a su ídolo. - Bueno, igual muerdo un poco… -sonrió tras soltar sus labios y comprobar que la chica aun estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí, eres un vampiro… - volvió a reírse la chica mirándose ahora las manos, Carmilla volvió a morderse el labio, le parecía de los más apetecible esa chica, no sabía si podría esperar hasta esa noche.

Miró a Cosima, estaba en el cuello de su presa, arrinconándola contra la pared en una esquina, levantó una ceja pensando en lo rápida que era la chica en los últimos años.

\- ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? - señaló a la vampira de rastas, Laura asintió. - He venido con ella, y os queremos invitar a ti y a esa chica a nuestra casa, estaremos más tranquilas. ¿Vendrías? - fue al grano la de la mirada felina.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Aquí es muy difícil hablar con tanto ruido y tantas personas, si estamos en otro lugar más tranquilas… - Carmilla se acercó a ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole.

\- Shhh… Con un simple "sí" bastaba, pastelito. - la chica sonrió aun con el dedo de Carmilla sobre sus labios y cogió aire ilusionada.

Carmilla se levantó y ofreció su mano a la muchacha que la miraba feliz antes de ir al lado de Cosima, la cual besaba ahora a la alta mujer en los labios.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos ya a un sitio más tranquilo? - sonrió agarrando el cuello de la de rastas que la miró con el mismo gesto. Carmilla miró de arriba abajo a Delphine antes de lamerse los labios. - Bien. - susurró volviendo la mirada a Cosima que le guió un ojo.

\- ¿De qué vas del vampiro de Crepúsculo? - tuvo la genial idea de preguntar Laura mirando a Cosima. - Pero con gafas. - quiso aclarar. - Y bueno, no eres negra, de piel quiero decir, - volvió a aclarar. - no tengo nada en contra de los negros, pienso que ha habido muchos ejemplos para la humanidad, sin ir más lejos, Martín Luther King… - Cosima miraba horrorizada a la chica mientras hablaba.

\- Por favor, no menciones nada de Crepúsculo… - rió Carmilla. - Cada vez que pienso en lo de que brillan con la luz del sol me dan ganas de vomitar. ¿Me presentas a tu amiga? - preguntó ahora mirando a Delphine, que la miraba un poco sin aliento.

\- Ella es Delphine. Delphine, esta es Carmilla. Y ella… - miró a Laura.

\- Ella es Laura, nos conocemos. - intervino la mujer de Frankestein.

\- Uhh… francesa… - medio gimió Carmilla, también le gustaban las de ese país, y la anticipación le hacía temblar de satisfacción. - Vámonos de aquí.

Carmilla y Cosima vivían juntas, desde hacía varios siglos. Una casa en mitad del bosque, grande de madera, con varias habitaciones y decorada de la misma manera que muchos años atrás, para conservar el encanto de cuando la compraron. Laura estaba excitada viendo cada rincón de la casa y maravillada con cada detalle de la decoración, mientras que Delphine probablemente pensaba en qué le había llevado allí con tres mujeres, dos de ellas disfrazadas de vampiros.

\- Cada vez somos más rápidas, estamos perdiendo el romance… - susurró Cosima a su compañera vampira.

\- Las de esta noche han sido pan comido, otras veces tardamos más… Tengo unas ganas de Laura… - se quedó mirándola desde el sillón.

\- Delphine se hacía la difícil pero ha caído como una mosca, una lástima, es preciosa. - suspiró mientras se levantaba de al lado de Carmilla que la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. - No estés incómoda…

Cosima pasó la yema de sus dedos por el largo cuello de la chica, sintiendo en ellos su pulso y se mordió el labio. Imposible de controlar. Volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo, su corazón iba muy rápido, y soltó un suave gemido antes de apartarse lentamente de la chica.

\- Tu amiga nos está mirando. - murmuró alternando su mirada entre las dos vampiras.

\- Le gusta a veces participar con las chicas que traigo en casa. - Cosima miró a su amiga antes de volver a mirar a Delphine. - Pero entiendo si no quieres participar tú.

\- No sé… ¿Las cuatro? - preguntó indecisa. - Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz con solo una, contigo.

\- Tranquila, solo vamos a compartir la cama en un principio, después ya veremos. - Cosima se levantó agarrando la mano de la chica. - Ven, te la voy a mostrar…

Pasaron las dos por al lado de Carmilla que se lamía los labios mirándola a las dos, y se levantó para empezar a besar a una Laura distraída en las estanterías leyendo el título de cada libro. La besaba profundamente contra el mueble notando las manos de la chica en su pelo, acariciándoselo, mientras respondía a su beso dejándose llevar.

\- Que empiece la fiesta, cupcake… - mordió el labio de la chica haciendo que le fallaran las piernas con el gesto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se apreciaba en la grande y redonda cama de sábanas blancas a las dos chicas besándose apasionadamente contra el colchón, dominando Cosima, que ya había perdido su vestido, a la francesa que ya estaba completamente desnuda. A la que no le gustaban las mujeres.

Carmilla quitó a Laura su disfraz de Hermione tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz la joven de procesarlo. La vampira en sujetador y aun con los pantalones de cuero devorando la boca de la chica mientras se movía con movimientos felinos sobre el cuerpo de la virginal Laura que disfrutaba de las primeras sensaciones de placer que sentía en su corta vida.

La mano de Cosima encontró el culo de Carmilla sobre el pantalón de cuerpo mientras la chica francesa besaba sus pechos, sin cortarse ante la pequeña mujer de rastas. Carmilla le dedicó una rápida mirada seductora a su amiga antes de esconderse en el cuello de la chica, oliéndolo antes de lamerlo gimiendo cuando sintió el pulso en su lengua.

Ambas mujeres vampiro se pusieron de rodillas para empezar a besarse totalmente excitadas ante la mirada de las dos chicas de cabello más claro. Carmilla agarraba el cuello de la de rastas pegándola a su boca mientras las pequeñas pero hábiles manos de Cosima desabotonaba su pantalón.

\- Besaros vosotras…- susurró Carmilla mirándolas mientras Cosima bajaba entre sus pechos mordiéndola y bajando su pantalón.

Delphine y Laura se miraron antes de acercar sus rostros y empezar a besarse lentamente, más suaves que las dos vampiras que se destrozaban la boca a besos, acostumbradas ya a sentir los labios de la otra.

Una vez estuvieron las cuatro totalmente desnudas era una orgía de suspiros, gemidos, caricias, arañazos, besos y mordiscos, todo unido haciendo el más erótico de los encuentros que habían tenido la pareja de vampiras. Porque la mujer heterosexual y la mujer virginal se habían soltado en esa cama llena de sexo y sangre.

Cuando la boca de Carmilla encontró el virginal manjar de Laura, ésta se retorció en la cama de placer, la vampira no se cortaba, lamía y mordía la fruta prohibida una y otra vez, y los flojos y sin aliento gemidos que salían de los labios de la chica eran callados por los labios de Cosima, que la besaba mientras sus dedos recorrían el cuerpo de la francesa, encontrando sus húmedos labios y deslizándose en su interior con facilidad. A Delphine sí se le escuchaba gemir, al menos por un tiempo, antes de que una boca llena de restos de Laura se ocupara en besarla profundamente, pudiendo saborear cómo sabía su compañera de clase en la Universidad.

Cuando Carmilla cogió su juguete favorito para usarlo con Laura, Cosima estaba sobre la cabeza de Delphine, moviéndose contra su boca, mientras la francesa agarraba sus muslos y se ocupaba de darle el más intenso de los placeres. Desvirgarla, esa era la palabra que le gustaba a Carmilla, desvirgarla y beber de su sangre, eso hacía, le encantaba, y mientras lo hacía Delphine iba a estar muy ocupada bebiendo del orgasmo de Cosima, y Laura no iba a sufrir ningún dolor, de momento.

Laura gimió de placer tras relajar sus músculos después de la tercera embestida, sí, las contaba. Pero perdió la cuenta cuando Carmilla la besó de esa forma mientras seguía usando el juguete, y aguantó la respiración cuando la mujer bajó por su cuerpo empezando a lamer sus ingles que habían sido manchadas por la sangre y fluidos de la virginidad de Laura.

\- Eres maravillosa… es como estar en el mismo infierno… - susurró Cosima contra la piel de una Delphine muy excitada que esperaba impaciente a la de rastas a que llegara entre sus piernas.

\- ¿En el infierno? - preguntó la francesa sin aliento apoyándose en sus codos mirando como los labios de Cosima resbalaban por su piel hacia donde más lo necesitaba. ¿No es mejor el cielo?

\- En el infierno hace más calor… - susurró Cosima antes de deslizar su lengua entre los pliegues de Delphine, estimulando su clítoris y succionándolo mientras la chica caía de nuevo sobre el colchón y agarraba la cabeza de la vampira moviendo las caderas contra ella algo más furiosa que lo que hizo antes la otra. Furiosa porque el sexo con una mujer le estaba gustando más de lo que pensaba.

\- No puedo aguantarlo más… - gruñó Carmilla antes de lanzarse al cuello de Laura, haciendo que gimoteara mientras la vampira se arqueaba contra ella agarrando sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica.

\- Mierda… - susurró Cosima contra la ingle de la francesa que miró hacia su lado horrorizada cuando Carmilla se puso de rodillas inspirando fuerte con la barbilla llena de sangre.

\- Pero… ¡¿qué es…?! - pegó un grito cuando rápidamente Cosima hincó sus dientes en su ingle, empezando a beber de su sangre.

Delphine se sentó intentando separar a la mujer de ella, pero Carmilla la empujó contra el colchón hincando sus colmillos en su cuello y agarrando también sus manos contra el colchón para que no se moviera. Los gritos de Delphine se fueron apagando, y la tensión que había en su cuerpo también desapareció.

\- Oh, joder… - gimió Cosima mientras lamía la sangre que seguía brotando de su ingle. - Es la mejor que he probado jamás…

\- No voy a negarlo… - Carmilla se lamió los labios antes de volver con su chica y seguir bebiendo de ella.

\- Intenta controlarte un poco, casi no me has dejado disfrutar un poco más de ella.

\- Me tienes a mí, el sexo es mejor. - se enderezó Carmilla mientras se acercaba a la boca de Cosima y lamía su barbilla, limpiando la sangre que tenía ahí, y la de rastas la imitó antes de besarla ahora lentamente. - ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que follamos? - sonrió la vampira mientras se tumbaba en un extremo de la cama llevándose a Cosima con ella para que se apoyara en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Fue el día de mi muerte. -susurró Cosima mientras la otra acariciaba su brazo.

\- Una muerte deliciosa. - sonrió.

\- Realmente me diste la vida ese día. - se levantó para besarla profundamente antes de morderle el cuello y beber de ella mientras Carmilla gemía de placer en su cama, al lado de los dos cuerpos sin vida.

En la noche de Halloween dos chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro, siempre en común una fiesta donde las vieron por última vez, pero nadie recordaba si se fueron con alguien, el alcohol ayudaba a las dos vampiras a cometer su caza anual.

Porque los vampiros no existen, ¿verdad?


End file.
